Charm
using a Shield Charm against Harry Potter]] A charm is a spell that adds certain properties to an object or creature. Charms are distinguished from transfigurations in that a charm adds or changes properties of an object; it focuses on altering what the object does as opposed to what the object is.J.K.Rowling Official Site - Extra Stuff For example, the Colour Change Charm causes something to flash different colours; the Levitation Charm causes an object to levitate; the Cheering Charm improves upon a creature's mood. An object that has a lasting charm placed on it is called bewitched, though charms in general appear to last longer than other spells. using the Summoning Charm]] Charms can be some of the most powerful and game-changing spells in existence. The Fidelius Charm, for example, can completely hide a person or a place in such a way that no one can find them unless they are given the location by a Secret Keeper. Memory Charms can be so strong that they completely remove a person's memory or even damage his or her mind permanently. Spells such as curses, jinxes, and hexes are referred to as "dark charms".The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 on Pottermore List of Charms A *Amplifying Charm (Sonorus) *Anti-Alohomora Charm *Anti-Apparition Charm *Anti-Cheating Spell *Anti-Theft Charm *Anti-Unlocking Charms *Aqua Eructo Charm (Aqua Eructo) *Area Spell (Area Charm) *''Aresto Momentum'' *''Ascendio'' *Atmospheric Charm B *Banishing Charm (Depulso) *''Baubillious'' *Beauty Spell *Bewitched sleep *Bewitched Snowballs *Bird-Conjuring Charm (Avis) *Blackboard writing spell *Blocked Barrier *Blue Sparks *Bluebell Flames *''Bombarda'' *''Bombarda Maxima'' *Bond of Blood Charm *Braking Charm *Bubble-Head Charm C *Caterwauling Charm *''Cave Inimicum'' *Charm to Cure Reluctant Reversers *Charm to Insult Severus Snape *Cheering Charm *''Cistem Aperio'' *Cleaning Charm *Colour Change Charm (Colovaria) *Concealing Charms *Concealment Charm *Confundus Charm (Confundo) *Containment Charm *Counter-Charm for Hiccoughs *''Crinus Muto'' *Crop-Related Charms *Cushioning Charm D *Dancing Feet Spell (Tarantallegra) *Defensive Charm *''Deprimo'' *''Descendo'' *''Diminuendo'' *Disarming Charm (Expelliarmus) *Disillusionment Charm *Dissendium *Drought Charm E *Engorgement Charm (Engorgio) *Enlargement Charm *Entrancing Enchantments *''Epoximise'' *Eradication Spell (Deletrius) *''Erecto'' *''Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum'' F *False Memory Charm *Feather-Light Charm *''Fianto Duri '' *Fidelius Charm *Fire-Making Spell (Incendio) *Fire Rope *Fixing Charm *Flame-Freezing Charm *Flashing Paint Charm *Floating Charm *Flying Charm *Food-Related Charms *''Freeze!'' *Freezing Charm (Immobulus) *Freezing Spell (Glacius) *Fur Spell G *''Glacius Duo'' *''Glacius Tria'' *''Glisseo'' *Gouging Spell (Defodio) *Gripping Charm *Growth Charm H *Hair-Regrowing Spells *Hair-Thickening Charm *Hand-Held Flames *Hardening Charm (Duro) *''Harmonia Nectere Passus'' *Herbivicus Charm (Herbivicus) *Homonculous Charm *Homorphus Charm *Horton-Keitch Braking Charm *Hot-Air CharmHour-Reversal Charm *Hour-Reversal Charm *Hover Charm *Human-Presence-Revealing Spell (Homenum Revelio) I *''Illegibilus'' *Imperturbable Charm *Impervius Charm (Impervius) *''Incendio Duo'' *''Incendio Tria'' *Informous Spell (Informous) *Intruder Charm *Invisibility Charm *Invisibility Spell K *Knitting Charm L *''Lacarnum Inflamarae'' *Legilimency Spell (Legilimens) *Levitation Charm (Wingardium Leviosa) *Levitation Spell (Levioso) *''Liberare'' *Lightning Spell *Limbo Mist Anticharm *Locking Spell (Colloportus) *Locomotion Charm (Locomotor) *Lumos Duo Charm (Lumos Duo) *''Lumos Maxima'' *''Lumos Solem'' M *Memory Charm (Obliviate) *Mending Charm (Reparo) *Merope Gaunt's Charm *''Meteolojinx Recanto'' *Ministry of Magic Fog *''Mobiliarbus'' *''Mobilicorpus'' *Muffliato Charm (Muffliato) *Muggle-Repelling Charm (Repello Muggletum) O *Obliteration Charm *''Obscuro'' *''Oculus Reparo'' *Open Sesame P *''Pack'' *Parchment-Sealing Spell *Patronus Charm (Expecto Patronum) *Permanent Sticking Charm *Placement Charm *''Portaberto'' *''Portus'' *''Prior Incantato'' *Protean Charm *Protective Enchantments *''Protego Duo'' *''Protego Horribilis'' *''Protego Maxima'' *''Protego Totalum'' Q *Quietening Charm (Quietus) R *Red Sparks *Refilling Charm *Repairing Charms *Repelling Spell *''Repello Inimicum'' *Revealing Charm (Aparecium) *Revelio Charm (Revelio) *''Riddikulus'' *Rocket Charm *Room-sealing spell *Rose Growth S *Sauce-Conjuring Spell *Scarpin's Revelaspell *Scouring Charm (Scourgify) *Scuba-Spell *Security Spell *Seize and Pull Charm (Carpe Retractum) *Severing Charm (Diffindo) *Shield Charm (Protego) *Shield penetration spell *Shrinking Charm (Reducio) *Silencing Charm (Silencio) *Skurge Charm (Skurge) *Slug-Vomiting Charm (Slugulus Eructo) *Smokescreen Spell (Fumos) *Snowflake-Creating Spell *Softening Charm (Spongify) *Somnambulist Charm *Sonorous Charm *''Specialis Revelio'' *Spell for growing legs *Sticking Charm *Stream of Flames *Stunning Spell (Stupefy) *''Stupefy Duo'' *Substantive Charm *Summoning Charm (Accio) *Supersensory Charm T *Talon-Clipping Charm *Tea-Making Spell *''Tergeo'' *Thief's Downfall *Tickling Charm (Rictusempra) *Tooth-Shrinking Spell *The Trace U *Unbreakable Charm *Underwater Charm *Undetectable Extension Charm *Unlocking Charm (Alohomora) *Unplottability V *''Verdillious'' *Verdimillious Charm (Verdimillious) *Verdimillious Duo Spell (Verdimillious Duo) *''Verdimillious Tria'' *''Vermillious'' *''Vermillious Duo'' *Vinegar to Wine W *''Waddiwasi '' *Wand-Extinguishing Charm (Nox) *Wand-Lighting Charm using Alohomora]] (Lumos) *Washing up spell *Water-Making Spell (Aguamenti) See also *Transfiguration *Conjuration *Counter-spell Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''Quidditch Through the Ages'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''J. K. Rowling Official Site'' *''Pottermore'' *''Wonderbook: Book of Spells'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Notes and references fr:Enchantement (définition) it:Incantesimo Category:Magic Category:Charms Category:Spell types